


She Was.

by LittleMissPixieStix



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPixieStix/pseuds/LittleMissPixieStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Medic and Sniper knew each other a bit.  They had acknowledged each other’s existence at least.  </p>
<p>She was a professional.  She was focused.</p>
<p>He could respect her for that.</p>
<p>But could it be that his respect for her is slowly turning into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic on tumblr here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/138354770277/she-was  
> Likes and reblogs are appreciated, but by no means required.
> 
> Head's up that this may seem like the same fic in both chapters. The endings, however, are entirely different. It seemed easier to just stack them together, since they're so alike, rather than to split them up. 
> 
> So there is a Version 1 and a Version 2 to be found in here, but there's a point where they where they divert from each other and become their own unique story.

The Medic and Sniper knew each other a bit.  They had acknowledged each other’s existence at least.  

He was support out on the front lines, she was a support from the back.  She was always outside during the off-hours, he was inside, working.  

The two of them had barely spoken, if only because there wasn’t much for them to say.  He was a doctor in a white buttoned-up coat, a tightly buttoned vest, and polished black boots, and she wore a midriff-baring buttoned top, a loose vest, jeans, and scuffed cowboy boots.  

It couldn’t be more obvious; aside from the occasional group banter, there was no conversation to be had.  Their jobs were their reason for being here, their jobs were their priorities.

She was a professional.  She was focused.

He could respect her for that.

Gunshots would whistle by the German at the best moments, at the times he didn’t know that he needed help.  More than once had a cloaked Spy he didn’t know about fallen at his feet, taken out by the angel in the back of the field.  He didn’t _need_ her help, he could keep himself and the others alive, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate the help.

Was she looking out for him?  Or was she just merely doing her job?

No matter what was going through her head, she was very effective at Sniping, offering the team the support they needed to get their jobs done easily.

That respect he had for her had grown quickly, blossoming into something more before he could control it.  Now, it was hard to remember why they hadn’t had conversations, why they had wasted time by merely filling it with silence.

They spent so much time together now, as their work allowed, it was hard to remember a time that they had been alone.  The time that they had been so close in proximity, yet so far emotionally.

Their work didn’t allow for much free time to enjoy, though.  Not with the battles, and not with his research, so they just made due with the time that they did have together.    She didn’t seem interested in any other type of work though, and he wasn’t either, not with the benefits and free reign he was allowed.  And, try as he might, he couldn’t picture their Sniper working as anything else.    

The sheer ferocity in her eyes as she tore through the other team was as mesmerizing as her efficiency.  She could wield a knife as if it were a part of her; in a way, from the many years she had spent using it, it was.

The way she could so easily lose herself in the blood and guts was just as fascinating.  In moments like that, it was hard to tear his eyes away from her form, hard to tune out her laugh from her ears.  

She did more than enjoy the violence, she absolutely _reveled_ in it.

She reminded him of himself.  He strove for efficiency, as did she.  They were both professionals after all, just professionals of a different type.  To her, a job professionally done meant that death had won, but to him, defeating death was half his battle.  Instilling it was the other.  

It was a beautiful contrast, a ying-yang full of harmonious screams of pain, and bloody battle cries, and it worked.  He wasn’t sure how it worked, which seemed to be the case for most of his projects, but it worked.

She was wild.  She was fierce.

And that’s why he loved her.

She wasn’t a killing-machine all of the time, though, she knew there was a time and place for that.  Most of the time, she was civilized...

Well, she was more civilized than _some._

The outdoors were her preferred habitat.  She preferred quiet and solitude. The longer the lull in a conversation, the better.  It had been hard to convince her to spend time inside, away from the sunshine and nature that she loved surrounding herself with.

That love of nature, and everything in it, is what he had used to convince her to stay in one day, when a storm crashed against the outside of the base.

Birds.  Birds had been the key to getting her to stay.  

She loved his doves.  It had been surprising how quickly she learned all of their names.

Soon, she would stay in the Medibay, sweet-talking the birds as she stroked their soft feathers and fed them the occasional treat.  It wasn’t long before they loved her as much as she loved them.

It was beautiful.

She was like an angel without wings, someone who had been grounded if only to share her with the world.

Eventually, she seemed to love the white walls of the Medibay, if only to spend time with the birds.  Time spent with him only happened because of them.  The only conversations they had were about them, the rest of the time was spent in the silence that she seemed to prefer.

Then she asked a simple question to him.  It was a simple one, laughably forgettable even, where she wanted to learn the German way to say no.  One of the birds was pecking at her fingers, overly eager for a treat that she did not have for once, and scolding in English wasn’t working; she needed to know how he said it.

That was their first conversation.  It was short, yes, but it had happened.  

From that moment on, she didn’t mind starting brief conversations with him.  She didn’t mind spending more time in there, with both the man and the birds.  It was safe to say that he didn’t mind it either.

She didn’t wear her sunglasses inside.  Outside, with the orange tinted lenses in front of her eyes, it was hard to read her expression.  She was tense, on-guard, as she should be in a place like this.

Over time, as she grew used to popping into the Medibay to just sit and relax, he got to see her expression soften, how blue her eyes really were, how there was a slight dimple in one of her cheeks when she smiled.  He got to see her care for his doves, take the time to learn their names, treat them with as much love as he did.

It was fascinating to see.  The team’s resident professional, as efficient with her words and emotions as she was with her shots, could smile and laugh freely, in the right environment.  He had no idea there was this side of her to be seen, and yet here he was getting to watch her smile and relaxed personality slowly emerge day after day, thanks to his pets.

She was caring.  She was almost sweet.

And that’s was when he knew that he loved her.

It took longer before their conversations moved beyond doves and birds.  It dipped into the realm of personal life, taking a sharp turn back towards cold professionalism when a question too close for comfort slipped out and urged guards back up.  But they were careful, they learned to be, and instead let their words dance only on the edge of familiarity.

And then, one day, they allowed themselves to take the plunge.

It was risky, trying to talk to her as if she were a friend now.  He was worried that she would scamper away if he tread to close, like an animal who had been startled, but he had to try.  He wanted to see if he had a chance for something more.

When he took that step out of co-workeresque conversation and crossed into friend talking to a friend territory, her brows shot up and she tensed.  Was there a reason he wanted to know how her parents were doing?  Did he have a motive?  Or was it a threat?

She was cautious.  She was guarded.

Would she even give him a chance to say that he was falling in love with her?

Surprisingly, she stayed and talk, answering his questions about Australia.  There was no doubt in his mind that she immediately called her parents after she left, but she had seen him as a person she could talk to.  Maybe he had a chance.  Maybe.

They soon felt comfortable enough to open up and talk more freely about themselves, answering and asking questions that lead to different avenues of conversation.  

She had been using a gun for as long as she could remember.  He was an avid fan of Greek history and the scholars of the time.  She had had a dog named Clifford when she was growing up.  He wasn’t allowed a pet, but helped take care of others animals instead.

As they talked more, and grew closer, their conversations seemed to become more personal, talking about close held facts or even secrets that they felt that they could share with the other.

She was embarrassed she couldn’t grow a mustache, a mainstream for women from Australia.  He despised being called a Nazi for the sole reason he was a German.  She wore boots because the were comfortable, and because they didn’t push her tall height above most men’s. He had wanted to be a doctor ever since his mother had died.  She had had a brother that died because a horse he was training kicked him in the head.  He had given free medical help to anyone who had dared to be a part of the Edelweiss Pirates.

After their words began to move more quickly, so did emotions and actions.  Words spilled out of two lips that moved ever closer.  It wasn’t long before they began to wonder if they were just friends or something more?

The way she figured it, the best way to find out was a kiss, right then and there.  If it felt right for them both, then they should see what else felt right.  If it didn’t, then they stay as friends, simple as that.  Efficiency at it’s finest.

Never had so much pressure been put on a kiss for him before.

Their lips tentatively met, pressing softly.  A good start, yes, but it wasn’t _right_ yet.  He leaned back against the counter and slipped an arm around her back, and a hand behind her head, gently pulling her closer.  

She tensed when he felt him touch her, but soon relaxed when she realized what he was trying to do.  As she leaned against him, and the kiss became more than what she expected, she realized that it felt _right._

Then they were more than friends.  Friends didn’t share kisses in the downtime, find their way into the other’s bed, laugh and try to fix the other’s bedhead in the morning.  Friends didn’t hold each other tightly at night, pushing other back against a wall, wrap a leg around the other and hold them close while they kissed.

Were they in love?  Was this love?

Was she allowed to be in love in a place like this?

Then she started to break away.  She loved him and what they had, but she needed this job.  If love was going to take that away from her, then love had to go, so she did her best to push him away as quickly as she had pulled him in.

It was explained to him, but he found it hard to swallow.  All the company cared about were end results.  Anything that happened in the off-time didn’t matter as long as it didn’t cost them any resources, land, or employees.  Why didn’t she understand that?

She was a professional.  She was cold.

It was hard to love her for that.

As soon as she was gone, he wanted her back.  He missed the quiet conversations, the radiant smile, the sweet laugh.  He missed it all, and his birds did too.  

Her visits were growing farther apart, most likely an attempt to distance herself more, and everyone in the Medibay was feeling it.  How could he fix it?  He needed to fix it.  It was his worry that she would one day be gone forever, too far away to try to reach out too.

Forever was a long time.

He wasn’t going to let her go, not that easily.  He at least still wanted her as a friend.  There were no rules against that.

To see her again, he went to her camper, stopping a distance away from her fire.  He didn’t want to startle or intimidate her, he just wanted to talk.  He wanted to see if there was a way to fix what they had, to go back to the good times that had happened not long ago.

Noticing him, she motioned for him to come over.  She didn’t hate him.  It was the exact opposite. she still loved him, so she had to move away.  She trusted him too much to trust him anymore, to trust herself not to say something she’d regret.  It made sense to her for her to step away from these feelings, at least until she really thought about it.  

She didn’t let herself think about it.

He sat down in a camp chair across from her, and began talking.  He didn’t accuse, yell, or scream, he just started talking to her like he had before, in that calm gentle tone of his.  He didn’t glare at her, she had seen him glare before, but rather looked at her with that bright, inquisitive look that he always had, that small smile sometimes nervously lighting up his face.

As she was reminded what she was fighting to give up, a feeling in her chest grew heavy.  She missed it.  She missed it so much.  Silence had been her friend for so long, but now it felt like an empty void needing to be filled.

He had caused that void, by slowly chipping away at what she had deemed her status quo, and he was the one who could fill it.

He had been telling her about the doves, Pythagoras in particular, who was her favorite. when she could stay seated no longer.  She stood bolt upright, her chair falling behind her, making him worry that she was going to storm inside her camper and leave him out here.

Instead, as he stood up to stop her, she hugged him.  Lanky arms wrapped around him, her soft face pressing against his neck.  She held tight, like she never wanted to let go.

Frankly, he wouldn’t mind if she didn’t.  He’d find a way to work around the slight inconvenience if he needed to. 

Apologies came pouring out of her, as if she had suddenly realized how much she would miss what they had if it was gone forever.  Forever was a long time to go without something, after all

It was easy for him to forgive her, if forgiveness was even needed, and promise her that everything would be okay.  That what they had wasn’t going to ruin anything, that they could have both their work and each other.

Just being able to hold her again, like this, made him feel like he could promise her the moon.  He felt like he could do anything, like they could do anything, and, as long as she wanted him, he was never going to let her go.

She was his everything.  She was all he had ever wanted.

She was.

And he would always love her.


	2. Version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this may seem like the same fic in both chapters. The endings, however, are entirely different. It seemed easier to just stack them together, since they're so alike, rather than to split them up and try to sell what could be considered the same fic twice.
> 
> This is Version 2 of the fic. It is similar at first, identical basically, but there is a point where it becomes a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this fic on tumblr here: http://littlemissfemscout.tumblr.com/post/138354773092/she-was  
> Likes and reblogs are appreciated, but by no means required. =)

The Medic and Sniper had known each other, acknowledged each other’s existence at least.  

He was support out on the front lines, she was a support from the back.  She was always outside during the off-hours, he was inside, working.  

The two of them had barely spoken, if only because there wasn’t much for them to say.  He was a doctor in a white buttoned-up coat, a tightly buttoned vest, and polished black boots, and she wore a midriff-baring buttoned top, a loose vest, jeans, and scuffed cowboy boots.  

It couldn’t be more obvious; aside from the occasional group banter, there was no conversation to be had.  Their jobs were their reason for being here, their jobs were their priorities.

She was a professional.  She was focused.

He could respect her for that.

Gunshots would whistle by the German at the best moments, at the times he didn’t know that he needed help.  More than once had a cloaked Spy he didn’t know about fallen at his feet, taken out by the angel in the back of the field.  He didn’t _need_ her help, he could keep himself and the others alive, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t appreciate the help. 

Was she looking out for him?  Or was she just merely doing her job?

No matter what was going through her head, she was very effective at Sniping, offering the team the support they needed to get their jobs done easily.

That respect he had for her had grown quickly, blossoming into something more before he could control it.  Now, it was hard to remember why they hadn’t had conversations, why they had wasted time by merely filling it with silence.

They spent so much time together now, as their work allowed, it was hard to remember a time that they had been alone.  The time that they had been so close in proximity, yet so far emotionally.

Their work didn’t allow for much free time to enjoy, though.  Not with the battles, and not with his research, so they just made due with the time that they did have together.    She didn’t seem interested in any other type of work though, and he wasn’t either, not with the benefits and free reign he was allowed.  And, try as he might, he couldn’t picture their Sniper working as anything else.    

The sheer ferocity in her eyes as she tore through the other team was as mesmerizing as her efficiency.  She could wield a knife as if it were a part of her; in a way, from the many years she had spent using it, it was.

The way she could so easily lose herself in the blood and guts was just as fascinating.  In moments like that, it was hard to tear his eyes away from her form, hard to tune out her laugh from her ears.  

She did more than enjoy the violence, she absolutely  _reveled_  in it.

She reminded him of himself.  He strove for efficiency, as did she.  They were both professionals after all, just professionals of a different type.  To her, a job professionally done meant that death had won, but to him, defeating death was half his battle.  Instilling it was the other.  

It was a beautiful contrast, a ying-yang full of harmonious screams of pain, and bloody battle cries, and it worked.  He wasn’t sure how it worked, which seemed to be the case for most of his projects, but it worked.

She was wild.  She was fierce.

And that’s why he loved her.

She wasn’t a killing-machine all of the time, though, she knew there was a time and place for that.  Most of the time, she was civilized...

Well, she was more civilized than _some._

The outdoors were her preferred habitat.  She preferred quiet and solitude. The longer the lull in a conversation, the better.  It had been hard to convince her to spend time inside, away from the sunshine and nature that she loved surrounding herself with.

That love of nature, and everything in it, is what he had used to convince her to stay in one day, when a storm crashed against the outside of the base.

Birds.  Birds had been the key to getting her to stay.  

She loved his doves.  It had been surprising how quickly she learned all of their names.

Soon, she would stay in the Medibay, sweet-talking the birds as she stroked their soft feathers and fed them the occasional treat.  It wasn’t long before they loved her as much as she loved them.

It was beautiful.

She was like an angel without wings, someone who had been grounded if only to share her with the world.

Eventually, she seemed to love the white walls of the Medibay, if only to spend time with the birds.  Time spent with him only happened because of them.  The only conversations they had were about them, the rest of the time was spent in the silence that she seemed to prefer.

Then she asked a simple question to him.  It was a simple one, laughably forgettable even, where she wanted to learn the German way to say no.  One of the birds was pecking at her fingers, overly eager for a treat that she did not have for once, and scolding in English wasn’t working; she needed to know how he said it.

That was their first conversation.  It was short, yes, but it had happened.  

From that moment on, she didn’t mind starting brief conversations with him.  She didn’t mind spending more time in there, with both the man and the birds.  It was safe to say that he didn’t mind it either.

She didn’t wear her sunglasses inside.  Outside, with the orange tinted lenses in front of her eyes, it was hard to read her expression.  She was tense, on-guard, as she should be in a place like this.

Over time, as she grew used to popping into the Medibay to just sit and relax, he got to see her expression soften, how blue her eyes really were, how there was a slight dimple in one of her cheeks when she smiled.  He got to see her care for his doves, take the time to learn their names, treat them with as much love as he did.

It was fascinating to see.  The team’s resident professional, as efficient with her words and emotions as she was with her shots, could smile and laugh freely, in the right environment.  He had no idea there was this side of her to be seen, and yet here he was getting to watch her smile and relaxed personality slowly emerge day after day, thanks to his pets.

She was caring.  She was almost sweet.

And that’s was when he knew that he loved her.

It took longer before their conversations moved beyond doves and birds.  It dipped into the realm of personal life, taking a sharp turn back towards cold professionalism when a question too close for comfort slipped out and urged guards back up.  But they were careful, they learned to be, and instead let their words dance only on the edge of familiarity. 

And then, one day, they allowed themselves to take the plunge.

It was risky, trying to talk to her as if she were a friend now.  He was worried that she would scamper away if he tread to close, like an animal who had been startled, but he had to try.  He wanted to see if he had a chance for something more.

When he took that step out of co-workeresque conversation and crossed into friend talking to a friend territory, her brows shot up and she tensed.  Was there a reason he wanted to know how her parents were doing?  Did he have a motive?  Or was it a threat?

She was cautious.  She was guarded.

Would she even give him a chance to say that he was falling in love with her?

Surprisingly, she stayed and talk, answering his questions about Australia.  There was no doubt in his mind that she immediately called her parents after she left, but she had seen him as a person she could talk to.  Maybe he had a chance.  Maybe.

They soon felt comfortable enough to open up and talk more freely about themselves, answering and asking questions that lead to different avenues of conversation.  

She had been using a gun for as long as she could remember.  He was an avid fan of Greek history and the scholars of the time.  She had had a dog named Clifford when she was growing up.  He wasn’t allowed a pet, but helped take care of others animals instead. 

As they talked more, and grew closer, their conversations seemed to become more personal, talking about close held facts or even secrets that they felt that they could share with the other.

She was embarrassed she couldn’t grow a mustache, a mainstream for women from Australia.  He despised being called a Nazi for the sole reason he was a German.  She wore boots because the were comfortable, and because they didn’t push her tall height above most men’s. He had wanted to be a doctor ever since his mother had died.  She had had a brother that died because a horse he was training kicked him in the head.  He had given free medical help to anyone who had dared to be a part of the Edelweiss Pirates.

After their words began to move more quickly, so did emotions and actions.  Words spilled out of two lips that moved ever closer.  It wasn’t long before they began to wonder if they were just friends or something more?

The way she figured it, the best way to find out was a kiss, right then and there.  If it felt right for them both, then they should see what else felt right.  If it didn’t, then they stay as friends, simple as that.  Efficiency at it’s finest.

Never had so much pressure been put on a kiss for him before.

Their lips tentatively met, pressing softly.  A good start, yes, but it wasn’t _right_ yet.  He leaned back against the counter and slipped an arm around her back, and a hand behind her head, gently pulling her closer.  

She tensed when he felt him touch her, but soon relaxed when she realized what he was trying to do.  As she leaned against him, and the kiss became more than what she expected, she realized that it felt _right._

Then they were more than friends.  Friends didn’t share kisses in the downtime, find their way into the other’s bed, laugh and try to fix the other’s bedhead in the morning.  Friends didn’t hold each other tightly at night, pushing other back against a wall, wrap a leg around the other and hold them close while they kissed.

Were they in love?  Was this love?

Was she allowed to be in love in a place like this?

Then she started to break away.  She loved him and what they had, but she needed this job.  If love was going to take that away from her, then love had to go, so she did her best to push him away as quickly as she had pulled him in.

It was explained to him, but he found it hard to swallow.  All the company cared about were end results.  Anything that happened in the off-time didn’t matter as long as it didn’t cost them any resources, land, or employees.  Why didn’t she understand that?

She was a professional.  She was cold.

It was hard to love her for that.

As soon as she was gone, he wanted her back.  He missed the quiet conversations, the radiant smile, the sweet laugh.  He missed it all, and his birds did too.  

Her visits were growing farther apart, most likely an attempt to distance herself more, and everyone in the Medibay was feeling it.  How could he fix it?  He needed to fix it.  It was his worry that she would one day be gone forever, too far away to try to reach out too.

Forever was a long time.

He wouldn’t have minded if what they had would have lasted forever.

If only it could have lasted forever.

The fight turned against them, the started losing to the other team.  There was a push they couldn’t stop, like a tsunami rolling over a feeble wall, intent of mowing each and every one of them down.

They tried to fight back, but it was a fight in vain.

The blood that they had come to know and love soon started to slide down their own backs, dripping until the heart could pump no more.

He was down to nothing, barely able to move, barely able to see, but somehow, someway, he found her.

Her condition was as bad as his, if not worse.  A balisong protruding from her back providing that she had little time left.  Even if he would have been able to, there was nothing he could do.

With strength that he didn’t even know he had, he picked her up, cradling her in his shaking arms.  

She smiled at him.  It wasn’t a smile filled with murderous glee, nor the proud smirk he had come to love, it was a smile that was tired.  

But it was still a smile nonetheless.

Sweet whispers, reminding her how much he loved her, were all he could offer.  If she had to move on into this eternal slumber, then he would do everything in his power to keep his voice and let his voice be her calming lullaby.   

All he could do now was make sure that she knew, that she really knew, how much he loved her, how much she mattered to him, how much everything they had meant to him.  

She had to know.

And with the smile never leaving her face, even as her eyes drifted shut, he was sure that she understood what he had wanted to tell her.

She was his everything.  She was all he had ever wanted.

She was.

And he would always love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then respawn happened and eeeeeeeverything was okay and they lived so happily ever after you would not believe it yayy...  
> I made myself sad.
> 
> I recommend reading the first chapter again. I'm gonna call that one the "canon" ending of this fic. I just couldn't resist tearing people's hearts out with this version. When you get an idea of an ending like this, you just gotta do it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
